una esposa de mentiras
by alicexxshun
Summary: para conseguir lo que quieres necesitaras una esposa de mentiras - estaba apunto desposar a la persona que mas amo pero ella no se encontraba allí-no estaba?-no- ella se encuentra aquí al lado mio- mi esposa pero no es de mentiras,alice eres tu-


_**Una esposa de ¿mentiras?**_

_**Estaba viendo una película, y bueno de repente me imagine esta adaptación espero que sea de su agrado**_

_**.org/wiki/%C3%81lter_ego#Cine**_

_**Por favor entren y lean el enlace que le deje a ya arriba en serio todos lo que amen el shunxalcie se quedaran impactados… si no le aparece por favor busquen en wikipedia**_

_**alter ego y verán léanselo de verdad no es mucho y le juro que no se arrepentirán en absoluto… le vuelvo a dejar el enlace por si acaso**_

_**.org/wiki/%C3%81lter_ego#Cine**_

"_**Si quieres ser amado di mentiras…, si quieres amar di la verdad, si quieres encontrar a la chica de tus sueños, inventa una verdad basada en mentiras"**_

QUE QUIERES QUE YO haga QUE!- Grito cierta peli naranja a su acompañante- es broma cierto?

-No, no es broma ayúdame por favor!- se quejo el peli negro…

-ni de chiste, que acaso no consideraste mi opinión antes de inventar una cosas así…, pobre chica, es mas la llamare y te delatare!-dijo ella notablemente molesta…

-No por favor no hagas eso, vamos te daré lo que quieras vacaciones, aumento tu sueldo pero ayúdame-dijo ya más desesperado!

-ahs, me pagaras el triple de lo que gano mas prestaciones y cualquier cosa que necesite mientras te ayudo y después hecho!-le dijo ya más tranquila pero estaba muy molesta

….

Razón de que alice gehabich estuviera aquí en una tienda midiéndose ropa, zapatos, vestidos, comprando bolsos, perfume, arreglando su cabello y por su puesto…, haciendo que su acompañante que responde al nombre de SHUN KAZAMI pague por adelantado…, ese "pequeño favor" que él le había pedido porque¿?

PORQUE EL NIÑO tenía un nuevo capricho llamado FABIA SHEEN

Como rayos una joven como alice termino metida en esto sin tener nada que ver bueno no fue tan complicado como prometía ser!

_**Flash back**_

_Una joven de cabello azulado que respondía al nombre de fabia sheen, estaba coqueteando con un moreno de cabello negro lacio que respondía al nombre de shun kazami…_

_-entonces tienes novia?-pregunto coquetamente_

_-no, no la verdad es que no!-dijo el respondiéndole muy educadamente_

_-a, que bueno entonces pues-dijo ella acercándose a sus labios_

_-bien-dijo cortando la distancia entre ellos…_

_Ella cruzo sus brazos sobre su cuello pero, noto algo, en el bolcillo lateral de su chaqueta eso era un anillo de BODAS ¿?_

_-que carajos es esto?-pregunto fabia muy disgustada por su reciente descubrimiento_

_-es un anillo- dijo el haciéndose el desentendido pero sabría que este descuido le saldría caro…_

_-aja es un anillo de bodas…, y es tuyo, no tienes novia pero si estas casado sabia que eras un muy buen partido para ser verdad-dijo fabia algo triste…_

_Shun no podía hacer nada que le podría decir la verdad "no ese anillo no es mío es de mi mejor amiga que se quedo con mi chaqueta pero, como se divorcio, de la rabia lo dejo ahí", no eso no se creía ni el mismo a pesar de ser verdad_

_- Y bien espero respuestas-dijo ella con un tono enojado!_

_-es que me voy a… a…-que carajos podía decir entonces lo pensó- me voy a divorciar!..._

_-tú qué?-dijo ella más feliz aunque algo alterada_

_-si es que mi esposa es una, egoísta, codiciosa, y me engaño-dijo haciendo una larga lista de lo que alice le dijo que su ex esposo le había hecho…_

_-ah, pero, igual no quiero seguir con lo nuestro si ella no me dice primero que lo de vosotros ya termino! Dijo ella dándoselas de muy digna (naa eso no yo me lo creo)_

_-claro, te serviría si ella te envía un texto?-dijo nervioso_

_-no, quiero verla y como se llama-dijo ella mirando el anillo buscando el nombre_

_- se llama-que carajos digo pensó shun pero entonces- se llama alice gehabich_

_-a que lindo nombre entonces cuántos años tiene-dijo algo preocupada la peli azul_

_-Ella tiene 23 años y tú cuántos años tienes- pregunto seductoramente el moreno_

_-yo tengo 16 y tu-dijo siguiendo la corriente del joven_

_-yo tengo 26-dijo shun (__**naa no saben el asco que tengo de escribir esto, enserio qué bueno que solo pondré una escena así y me prometo a mi misma que no volveré a escribir un fanfic que tenga algo de romance entre shun y fabia**__)_

_-bueno nos vemos mañana—dijo fabia despidiendo se del moreno_

_-si mañana-dijo el pelinegro_

_BIEN ahora qué diablos voy a hacer de donde voy a sacar una esposa?, esperen se de alguien quien me ayudaría o eso pensó …_

_Saco su celular_

_-hola alice?-dijo el peli negro _

_-sí, si qué pasa?-contesto feliz al escuchar la voz del joven_

_-bien necesito verte…que te parece hoy a las 8 te recojo-dijo el algo nervioso_

_-si claro-dijo alice, alice estaba a punto de preguntar "esto es una cita" pero prefirió quedarse callada_

_-bien no vemos, adiós-dijo el peli negro_

_-si adiós cuídate-dijo alice colgando el aparato!_

_Alice se vistió, plancho el pelo, maquillo etc, quedo tan hermosa que cuando salió a la ventana un joven se estrello contra un carro por quedarse viéndola!...alice se rio por aquello _

_Sonó el timbre, de su casa y decidió abrir sabia de quien se trataba por lo que se apresuro a hacerlo_

_-hola-dijo alice muy feliz_

_-ho..ho-¡rayos se quejo shun se quedo casi sol tanto una baba por verla así!-hola-concluyo casi con cara de imbécil, alice se sintió alagada por este hecho ignorando por completo las verdaderas intenciones del joven!_

_- y bien nos vamos ¿?-cuestiono saliendo de su casa…_

_-si-contesto muy nervioso…. Cuando salieron a la calle todos se quedaban mirando a alice con cara de lelos, y otras caras para nada sanas…shun no pudo resistir y cruzo su brazo sobre la cintura de alice…le indico que se subiera al auto… shun condujo y llegaron al bar…hay aunque ya se estaba echando de nuevo para atrás… decidió decirle sus verdaderas intenciones a alice…_

_-alice, bien vamos al grano-dijo shun dándole una mirada demasiado intensa…._

_-si-dijo alice nerviosa pensó por un momento que él se le iba a declarar…,pero…_

_-necesito tu ayuda, conocí a alguien y ella cree que estoy casado-dijo cabizbajo_

_-hum-dijo alice algo decepcionada-quieres que finja ser tu esposa, para quitártela de encima-dijo algo triste, pero no se imaginaba que esa tristeza no se comparaba con nada a lo que iba a sentir ahora_

_-No-dijo shun alice sintió algo de alivio –Si quiero que finjas ser mu esposa pero, quiero que le digas que tu y yo estamos casados que esto no funciono y por supuesto…nos divorciaremos…ella cree que solamente es mentira lo del divorcio- dijo shun_

_Y bien aquí ya saben lo que paso_

_**Fin del flahs back**_

Quiero estos y estos -dijo alice agarrando un par de bolsos- muy lindos

-cuánto cuestan -pregunto shun

-1.700 dólares-dijo la encargada

-1.700 DOLARES, que tan caros olvídalos alice-dijo shun impactado por el precio

-si sabes que no los necesito…pero wow si que hace calor aquí, no hace calor aquí creo que voy a desvanecerme-dijo alice haciendo un pequeño teatro, la encargada observo atentamente intentando aprender ese truco- creo que no podre ayudarte shun…

-no, no olvídalo los queremos serán tu bono navideño-dijo shun triunfalmente

-si, entonces quiero unos el rojo y verde, por si acaso o si quiero tocarlos son hermosos-dijo alice

-eres detestable-dijo shun divertido

-es por eso que nos estamos divorciando-dijo alice feliz

-no, no estamos divorciando porque eres egoísta, y codiciosa-dijo shun recordándoselo….

-si claro, pensándolo bien señorita necesita unos zapatos que le convienen con esos bolsos-dijo la encargada

-si sabe que si!-dijo alice siguiéndola…

-.-.-.-.-

Al dia siguien te shun estaba algo preocupado esto no paso desapercibido por su acompañante

-pasa algo, -pregunto fabia

-no es que ver a alice de nuevo me da algo de alteración-dijo shun alterado

De repente una, JOVEN DE CABELLOS ANARANJADOS… HACIA UNA ENTRADA TRIUNFAL, todos estaban boqui abiertos incluyendo a la peli azul

-esa es tu ex dijo ella impresionada

-si-dijo shun sintiendo unas verdaderas ganas de hacer a un lado a fabia coger a alice de la cintura y besarla pero no, al final logro comportarse….

- lync, VES en alguna parte al doc. Kazami…oh ya lo vi-dijo alice pícaramente

-hola, a todos, dijo-alice

-hola -dijo fabia poco amigable ¿esa era su competencia esa chica, no tenía ni la mas mínima oportunidad contra ella?...

-hola-dijo shun parándose de su silla y besándola en la mejilla

-me llamo fabia sheen- se presento la joven

-y yo me llamo alice kazami, aunque pronto _SOLTERA VI_-DIJO dándole la mano

-ah –dijo shun sin ánimos de contenerse, maldecía por lo bajo mientras alice y fabia conversaban…algo que le descontrolo…"maldita alice porque tenias que estar tan buena", fabia se dirigió al baño y cuando se fue shun hablo…

-OYE, porque te arreglasteis así pregunto

-porque así me dijiste que me arreglara

-no pero por que con ese aspecto tan apetecible?-se quejo el moreno-shun se iba hacercando a los labios de alice

-yo etto- dijo alice nerviosa, en eso llego fabia y se sentó al lado de alice y siguió hablando shun se sumió en sus pensamientos hasta que…

-.-.-.-.-.-

-shun-llamo alice

-si contesto-el saliendo de su trance

- ve tras fabia al parecer se enojo por que la ignoraste todo el rato-dijo alice tranquilamente

-que, ya se fue…-dijo mirando para todos lados-que mal me va a costar una fortuna volver a contentarnos…-pensó

-alice dime que te dijo ella sobre sus gustos –pregunto no más bien rogo el moreno

-mmm, veamos, le gusta esquiar, las películas de terror, los hombres casados,…-alice no pudo evitar soltar una risita y ganarse una mirada poco amigable por parte de shun- las flores los niños y…-shun la mira con una intensidad

-los niños ¿?, genial, ve a empacar todo…,y por supuesto, dile a tu hija que iremos a hawai…-dijo shun feliz

-QUE mi hija no loca, te pasaste numero no lo hare-dijo alice mientras se iba a retirar- pero una mano la sostuvo

-no por favor no lo hagas por mi hazlo por fabia, dijo shun

-bien-contesto de mala manera "si supieras que lo hago porque mi hija conozca hawai por que por fabia ni un solo pelo arriesgaría"…

-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente shun llamo a fabia y le dio las buenas nuevas se disculpo y por supuesto, que para guardar apariencias…le dijo a su mejor amigo ren que los acompañara

-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bien que dicen mañana o pasado mañana pongo la conti en fin no tardare mucho como decirlo es un fic que ya e terminado por eso le subiré más rápido la conti el próximo cap será el final y por supuesto prometo un buen final shunxalice….**_

_**Si ya sé que debería estar actualizando mis otros fics pero es que esta idea fue tan tentadora que no pude resistirlo…**_

_**Además este si lo terminare más rápido…prometo que en el otro habrá más shunxalice…**_

_**Bien no se olviden de comentar ¿le gusto? o ¿no les gusto? **_

_**Bien dejen**_

_**Reviews siiii**_

_**Reviews**_

_**Sii besos los quiere**_

_**alicexxshun**_

bye hasta la próxima

MUAK


End file.
